Regalo
by Steel Mermaid
Summary: Inglaterra escuchó una vez decir a su madre que quienes poseían el cabello rojo era porque los dioses les habían brindado de su fuego a sus seres humanos favoritos. En aquellos años no lo entendía del todo, pero al crecer, fue capaz de interiorizarlo hasta convertírsele en obsesión; él también hubiera elegido a Escocia. Inglaterra/Escocia; Oneshot. Lemon.


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a Hidekaz Himaruya.

 **Pareja** : Inglaterra/Escocia; Britaincest.

* * *

 **REGALO**

* * *

Hace muchos siglos, cuando Inglaterra aún era un niño, cuando Roma aún le temía a las leyendas de los celtas y la naturaleza extraordinaria de los druidas; Britania le había dicho que los pocos afortunados que poseían el cabello rojo era porque los dioses solían regalarle de su fuego a sus seres humanos favoritos. Inglaterra abrió sus ojos con curiosidad y miró el cabello de ella; Britania no tenía el pelo rojo, era más bien dorado como el del menor de sus hijos y el niño se preguntó por qué los dioses no podrían tener como favorita a una mujer y pueblo como su madre pero sí a dos de sus hermanos mayores.

Irlanda, que era uno de ellos, poseía cabello de un color parecido al cobre, medio anaranjado, como el de las armaduras de Roma, cálido como rayos de sol y a Inglaterra se le ocurrió que a los dioses les agradaba bastante pero no lo suficiente como para hacerlo notar demasiado. Quien sí parecía gustarles mucho hasta el punto en que parecían amarlo, era Escocia. Inglaterra miró tras su madre donde el niño de unos diez años jugueteaba con conejos y correteaba a los pájaros, y pensó en cuál había sido el favor que les había hecho a los dioses para haber sido bendecido con tanto fuego.

Britania miró detrás de ella también y se percató de la curiosidad con la que Inglaterra miraba a su hermano mayor. Soltó una risita divertida cuando notó la cara de pregunta del menor de sus hijos, revolviendo sus rubios cabellos suavemente.

—Yo no soy un favorito de los dioses como Escocia—Se lamentó el pequeño. Britania ladeó la cabeza en un gesto de comprensión y extendió sus brazos, llamándolo.

—Ven aquí, mi amor—Le pidió amorosamente, Inglaterra acudió a ella y se acurrucó en el hueco que dejaban las piernas flexionadas de su madre y su pecho—. Puede que no seas uno de los favoritos de los dioses, pero eres mi favorito, sin duda.

Inglaterra alzó la cabeza hasta mirarla a los ojos, verdes como esmeraldas, como los de él, los de Escocia, los de Irlanda y los de Gales. La mirada de Britania era el legado que les dejó imprescindiblemente a ellos, sus hijos, y cuando ella desapareció, los hermanos británicos la recordarían cada vez que veían su reflejo en los lagos, en las copas de oro de los castillos, los candelabros, en los vidrios de las ventanas mientras divisaban el desarrollo de las industrias a carbón y a vapor desde sus oficinas. Y antes de que la primera revolución industrial llegara, la obsesión de Inglaterra ya era una semilla germinada.

Fue un instante en donde él mismo miraba su traje impecable frente al espejo de su habitación, el cabello rubio que jamás pudo ordenar y lo comparaba con el de su hermano, Escocia, que se paseaba por la casa mirando los cuadros bebiendo whisky de su vaso corto, con gesto elegante y conservador. Inglaterra sabía que bastaba un poco de ira para que ese correcto rostro se convirtiera en el de un demonio rojo y desatara un desastre de proporciones porque bien sabía hasta dónde era capaz de llegar cuando le tocaban un pedazo de tierra, pero le gustaba ver que hasta ese salvaje podía comportarse como un caballero, incluso casi tanto como él. Quizá que haya sido alguna vez el favorito de los dioses entre todos los hijos de Britania le daba la capacidad de ser quien quisiera y siempre saber guardar las apariencias.

Había una fiesta importante en la ciudad ese día. Se firmaban tratados de comercio y los adinerados capitalistas celebraban su prevista fortuna incluso antes de comenzar a mojarse las manos para amasarla. Inglaterra estaba satisfecho, sabía que traería buenas consecuencias a su reputación como nación europea hacia el continente y sus excolonias en América. Ya hace mucho tiempo que se había acostumbrado al aroma del carbón quemado y el vapor de agua, las maquinarias de ruido constante y estremecedor, que tantas monedas de oro le han permitido poseer. La revolución industrial había nacido y en ese momento era la mejor inversión que pudo haber hecho, aquella celebración era una de las tantas que tuvo y que tendrá para celebrar la desarrollada economía de la que presume.

Pero en esa fiesta en particular, Escocia bailó los valses de los burgueses, disfrutó de los cócteles con moderación y mantenía conversaciones tranquilas con los dueños de las industrias, participando con su educada opinión acerca de la producción, las inversiones, la maquinaria naciente y las innovaciones que pronto se harían necesarias para generar más riqueza. Escocia se creía todos esos sermones y los compartía firmemente, aunque no le interesaba mucho el ámbito económico de la unión que conformaba con su hermano; él era un hombre, más bien, de política.

Inglaterra lo admira desde lejos. Sabe que Escocia a veces también le devuelve miradas, que lo sigue a todas partes con los ojos cuando va a buscar una copa de whisky, un cigarrillo o alguna masita dulce, pero es Inglaterra el que disimula menos. Al adentrarse en sobremanera en el vicio del alcohol, se da cuenta de lo que le sucede y no dudará más en hacer lo que debe hacer, lo que le urge; el destello del salón en el que está, y que lo hace marearse un poco y dejarse llevar por la concupiscencia de su corazón, no son los candelabros, no son las joyas de las mujeres que cuelgan en sus cuellos u orejas, no es el cristal de las paredes ni el brillo de los ropajes costosos. Es su hermano, de endemoniado cabello rojo y actitud caballeresca lo que lo está seduciendo, empañándole el raciocinio y empapándole el pecho de obscenidad. Quiere arrastrarlo de allí hasta donde nadie los vea ni los juzgue, asirse de él y del regalo que una vez los dioses le dieron y pensar por un momento que algo de ese fuego también le pertenece.

Escocia lo mira y se percata de lo agitado que está. Se disculpa con el burgués que conversa con él y camina hasta donde está su hermano, pero antes, éste sale hacia el pasillo principal del recinto. Escocia lo sigue, cayendo en sus redes. Lo encuentra junto a una puerta amplia, con el rostro sonrojado y una sonrisa que no sabe cómo describir. Intuye que ha bebido bastante, pero no lo suficiente como para haberse emborrachado tan rápido incluso siendo él, que tiene tan poca tolerancia al alcohol. Escocia se le acerca despacio y lo llama.

—Hey, enano—Inglaterra se hace el desentendido—, ¿Qué mierda pasa contigo? Se supone que es una fiesta importante y te estás escondiendo como rata.

El rubio lo mira con fingida indiferencia, alzando una ceja.

—Se supone…—Le dice, entre lo que Escocia alcanza a escuchar. Está más ebrio de lo que pensó, y le sorprende que aún pueda estar de pie—. P-pero no.

Escocia frunce el ceño, extrañado. Cuando se le acerca para tomarlo de los brazos y arrastrarlo hasta el salón otra vez, Inglaterra forcejea un poco y después de resignarse, se le cae encima a propósito. Escocia hace lo posible por mantenerlo de pie pero el muy maldito pesa bastante.

—¿Quieres dejarte de mierdas, gusano? —Se exaspera— Hay que volver…

—Tú no quieres volver—Lo interrumpe, mirándolo hacia arriba y sonriéndole con lo que parece ser entusiasmo, uno bastante ebrio, porque nada de lo que dice tiene sentido—. Nunca te han gustado las celebraciones de la nobleza, así que deja de fingir que sí. Ahora, llévame a tu habitación—Le ordena como puede.

—¿Qué? —Escocia lo toma del pecho para mantenerlo en pie, pero Inglaterra se le vuelve a apoyar encima.

—¡Que me lleves a tu habitación! —Le insiste, cabreado. Escocia arruga la nariz.

—No me grites, maldita sea.

Al final, Escocia termina accediendo. Abre la puerta y deja que Inglaterra pase, pero tiene que seguirlo obligatoriamente cuando siente que su hermano lo jala del brazo.

—Entra—Le demanda. Escocia frunce el ceño.

El pelirrojo cierra la puerta detrás de él y quedan en la oscuridad nocturna junto con una tenue luz de luna en la ventana.

—¿Qué haces? —Le pregunta, entonces.

—N-nada—Responde Inglaterra. Al voltearse, se le vuelve a acercar hasta empujarlo un poco contra la pared. Escocia se ríe, divertido.

—Cómo que nada, enano. Estás raro. Más raro de lo normal—siente la pared presionar su espalda e Inglaterra presionarlo desde el frente, pero no se intimida. Ese gusano jamás lo ha intimidado.

—¿Quieres callarte, maldito celta? —Le ordena. Escocia alza la ceja y lo mira hacia abajo. No hay mucha diferencia de alturas pese al metro ochenta con el que cuenta, pero hace mucho tiempo que Inglaterra alcanzó la apariencia adulta, aunque eso no quita que siga siendo un mocoso para él. Un mocoso que le sujeta las manos a cada lado del cuerpo con una fuerza que lo sorprende—. Aún me pregunto cómo diablos los dioses te eligieron como uno de sus favoritos.

Escocia se carcajea un poco. ¿Dioses? ¿No era que el enano era anglicano? Maldita borrachera, al parecer el alcohol lo hace tener algunas crisis de identidad y eso a Escocia no le hace ni puta gracia porque no quiere ser su psicólogo personal.

—Creo firmemente—Continúa Inglaterra, presionando con su dedo índice el pecho de Escocia—que los dioses se equivocaron contigo. Oh, sí. Y mucho.

—Qué dioses ni mierdas. No sé de qué diablos hablas.

—¿Nunca te dijo mamá lo que los britanos decían sobre los pelirrojos como tú o como Irlanda? —Lo mira hacia arriba, sonriéndole. Escocia entrecierra uno de sus ojos.

—¿Hablas de Britania? —Preguntó medio resentido—. No.

—Te lo diré.

—No me interesa.

—Decía que—Lo interrumpe sin importarle nada—los pelirrojos poseían un regalo, porque su pelo era el fuego que los dioses le daban a sus personas favoritas.

Escocia mueve las pupilas. Definitivamente lo ha escuchado todo en esta vida, ya puede morir en paz.

—Estás demente, Inglaterra. Los problemas con tus colonias te han dejado mal de la cabeza.

El inglés niega con un movimiento de su dedo.

—No, no. Igual entiendo un poco a los dioses.

Pone los ojos en blanco y se dispone a salir de vuelta hacia el salón. Inglaterra lo detiene en seco.

—No te he dicho que puedes retirarte aún—Sosteniéndolo de la solapa de su impecable traje, lo acerca hacia él—. ¿Crees tú que los dioses se equivocaron contigo?

Escocia sonríe de medio lado.

—Así como lo planteas, no—Le sigue el juego.

—La verdad, yo tampoco.

Inglaterra se le acerca demasiado, peligrosamente, y en la mente de Escocia se activan todas las alarmas posibles e imposibles. Quiere detenerlo de los hombros, pero como si el muy maldito conociera todos sus puntos débiles, hace un movimiento con su pierna haciéndolo caer sentado el suelo. Inglaterra lo escucha maldecir y gatea hasta él, ladeando la cabeza, cerca de su boca, sus ojos, su nariz, y ese bello color rojo de su cabello.

—Si yo fuera un dios, también te hubiera elegido.

Escocia le mira la boca. La nota entreabierta y rosada. Espera la acción de Inglaterra, quieto, expectante, y recibe el beso. Es dulce y ardiente por el alcohol que han bebido, resbaladizo, como una droga. Escocia lo ase también del traje atrayéndolo hacia sí y al comerle la boca sin miramientos, Inglaterra se suelta de su agarre y le aplasta las manos contra el suelo, inmovilizándolo. Siente que Escocia se ríe entre el beso y el rubio se pregunta qué diablos es tan gracioso.

Se separan. Mirándose, Inglaterra desabrocha el cinturón de su hermano, el botón y el cierre del pantalón. Lo ve y lo nota expectante, como si no se creyera lo que ve, pero no está sorprendido.

—Siempre has sido impredecible, enano—Le dice—. Pero lo último que me hubiera esperado es que me tuvieras ganas—Afila la mirada, como si le dijera sin palabras "así como yo te tengo ganas".

Inglaterra mira atento el movimiento de sus manos y por un segundo mueve sus pupilas hacia el rostro de Escocia y las regresa. Ansioso, le recorre el sexo sobre la tela del bóxer con los dedos y como si fuera un hombre castigado retrocede un poco con sus labios hasta alcanzarlo con la lengua. Escocia da un respingo, arqueando un poco la espalda contra la pared.

—Sácate la ropa—Le ordena Inglaterra, embelesado. Por algún motivo, Escocia obedece, lentamente, mostrándose delante de él. El torso trabajado que a Inglaterra jamás se le había hecho tan bello, los músculos del estómago que demostraban la dureza masculina, los hombros anchos, los brazos fuertes. Inglaterra no es muy distinto, es cierto, pero es más bajo, y sigue teniendo ese estatus de hermano menor que siempre será material de Escocia para irritarlo.

—Ahora tú—Le sugiere éste.

Al escucharlo, Inglaterra se yergue en su lugar, arrodillado en el piso, y procede a quitarse la ropa hasta quedar desnudo. Escocia aún no lo está, porque tiene los pantalones puestos. No es un problema, no los tendrá por mucho tiempo.

Ayudándose de la oscuridad detrás de él y el brillo de la mirada expectante de su hermano, vuelve a descender hasta su sexo y al lamerlo, Escocia sonríe un poco más. Es un juego que Inglaterra ya sabe cómo jugar, pero quiere más reacción, más imagen, más sonido. Lo quiere todo, y como el ambicioso pirata que una vez fue, deposita sus labios con suma delicadeza en la punta del miembro de Escocia y poco a poco lo va encerrando, agachando la cabeza, acariciándolo con la lengua y las mejillas, obteniéndolo en la totalidad de la extensión del miembro, sin dejar nada fuera de su tacto. Escocia mira la imagen y le gusta más de lo que se esperó. Es como si su hermano lo reverenciara.

—Mierda… Inglaterra…—Se ahoga en su propia voz, siempre grave, siempre varonil. Se resiste a sujetarlo del pelo para imponer un ritmo que le gustaría obtener, pero la boca de su hermano es demasiado hábil. Tanto, que asustaría a cualquiera. El sonido húmedo de los labios que lo acarician se confunde de pronto con sus quejidos al compás de su vaivén, besando, lamiendo, saboreando el peligro—N-no olvides que soy tu hermano…

—Lo sé…—Responde como puede, su boca abierta y llena. Escocia necesita decirlo porque también lo está olvidando. Su expresión insoportablemente caliente y la mirada perdida en deseo está lejos del vínculo sanguíneo que poseen—. Es tan grande…—Suelta, fuera de sí. Escocia vuelve a sonreírle. Inglaterra lo saca un momento, pero sin dejar de atenderlo con su mano.

—Vuelve a metértelo a la boca—Le ordena, entonces, y el otro obedece. Escocia se muerde los labios. Suelta un suspiro tan intenso que Inglaterra cree que un rayo lo golpea de pronto por la excitación que experimenta—. ¿Te gusta, verdad…? ¡Oh, joder…!

—Mucho…—Replica, la boca invadida otra vez y en constante movimiento. Inglaterra sabe cómo acompañarlo con la voz, agonizante y desesperada—Lo quiero bien adentro, en mi garganta…

Escocia se ríe otra vez.

—Eres un…—Y su voz muere allí, en un jadeo caliente que le seca la boca—¡Inglaterra…! —suelta, sintiendo cómo su sexo alcanza las profundidades de la garganta de su hermano, apretándose allí en la calidez y humedad. Una vez, y el ritmo se vuelve demencial entre sus labios y su mano. El orgasmo lo golpea estruendosamente haciéndolo sacudir las caderas. La imagen de a continuación es increíble: Inglaterra se relame los labios, tragándolo todo.

El rubio suelta una risita burlesca.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no te daban una buena mamada? —Le pregunta.

Escocia lo mira como si quisiera pasarle un automóvil por encima.

—Hace dos horas—Responde, provocador— ¿Qué crees que estaba haciendo con la hija de ese empresario en la sala de al lado?

Inglaterra transforma su rostro en el de un demonio. Escocia se ríe en su cara como si su hermano fuera el mejor chiste de todos los tiempos.

—Es broma, tonto—Le dice, todavía divertido—. Te estoy jodiendo, no te pongas celoso.

—No me joderás por mucho tiempo—Le replica—Si soy yo el que "te va a joder" a ti.

Escocia alza la ceja.

—No estarás pensando que…

—Oh, sí. Esta vez me toca a mí—Lo interrumpe.

Inglaterra ve que no se espanta, más bien, su expresión se torna interesante. Escocia sabe que su hermano es capaz de muchas cosas, pero siempre es atrayente ver hasta dónde puede llegar, qué es lo que se atreve a hacer.

—No me digas…—Le dice, interesado.

Inglaterra mueve sus pupilas hacia el rostro del pelirrojo y posiciona las manos en los bordes de su pantalón y ropa interior, jalando hasta dejarlo justo como llevaba soñando tanto tiempo. Al desnudarlo, se da el tiempo suficiente de admirarlo luego de haberlo idealizado tanto. Escocia es atractivo como él solo y le despierta un poco de envidia, porque en realidad es bastante parecido a él, pero ese cuerpo de guerrero, versus el suyo que es más bien propio de alguien que ha sido servido siempre, lo provoca mucho más de lo que le gusta reconocer. De dónde diablos sacó esos pectorales, maldita sea.

—¿Envidioso, enano? —Le provoca el otro, sonriendo de medio lado—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Ir a llorar a tu rincón?

—Nada de eso—Responde. A gatas, se le acerca lo suficiente como para hacerlo separar las piernas al recibirlo—. Estoy pensando en que quiero hacerte tantas cosas que no sé por dónde empezar—Admite sin ningún pudor. Escocia se admira, pero una vez más, no se sorprende.

—Por el principio, ¿no?

—Tienes razón—Sonríe, humedeciéndose los dedos. Antes de que el otro se quejara o atreviera a decir algo, ya su hermanito menor lo está tocando donde jamás esperó ser tocado por él. Su reacción es, a su manera tosca, bruta y adulta, adorable.

—¡¿Q-qué haces?!

—Empezar por el principio—Dice con voz ronca.

Escocia le sujeta el brazo.

—¿Crees que te la vas a poder conmigo? —Lo provoca otra vez, desafiante. Escocia a veces es distraído, pero no puede olvidarse de cosas como que a Inglaterra le encantan los desafíos. Siente que éste empuja en su interior con sus dedos y necesita fruncir el ceño, apretando los dientes, para evitar gimotear—. J-joder…—Aunque no le resulta.

—Sin duda alguna—Le sonríe.

Escocia necesita abrir un poco más las piernas e Inglaterra aprovecha el momento para acercarse todavía más. Le irrita demasiado que Escocia mantenga esa actitud de incredulidad. Ya verá el maldito celta. Lo va a hacer gritar como nunca.

La preparación es rápida, y quizá un poco insuficiente, pero Inglaterra ya sabe cómo arreglar eso. Un poco de saliva nunca falla, o eso leyó por ahí una vez. Acercando su rostro al de Escocia y ordenándole que alce la cadera, Inglaterra le besa la boca y se posiciona, penetrando de a poco, como si quisiera disfrutar con detalle enfermizo la sensación de encierro. Escocia gime en su boca sin dejar de reírse, aún incrédulo, pero con indescriptible sensación de placer nublándole la mirada.

—A ver, enano…—Le dice, provocador todavía, como si fuera por demás evidente la situación en la que estaba—, dale… estoy esperando…

Inglaterra espera en su lugar. No se puede aguantar, pero esa maldita actitud de Escocia lo está haciendo enojar en serio. Quizá sea bueno tranquilizarse y simplemente hacer lo que bien sabe hacer, pero es que lo desea tanto, lo envidia tanto, lo ama tanto, que quiere disfrutar todo de él hasta saciarse en su obsceno deseo. Escocia, el hermano que jamás admiró, que nunca en la vida le significó más que un gran dolor de cabeza durante los siglos pasados para acabar unidos de todas formas, está esperándolo y provocándolo, como un animal salvaje, una bestia domada, quieta, pero agitada y desafiante. Inglaterra posa sus manos en las rodillas de su hermano y las separa aún más con la actitud de quien entra a sus recintos más íntimos y propios, y acerca su boca a la de él, no lo suficiente como para besarlo, pero sí para percibir su aliento caliente y su agitado corazón. Penetra más, invade más, y Escocia lo va encerrando segundo a segundo, milímetro a milímetro, sin dejar de mostrarle los dientes, como si en cualquier momento fuera a saltarle encima igual que un felino a morderle el cuello.

Pero Inglaterra sabe que no hará nada de eso, porque aunque su mirada desafiante lo incite a que muestre todo lo que tiene, sabe que lo está disfrutando tanto como él.

—¿E-eso es todo, enano? —Le pregunta, su rostro tan rojo que parece ser una sola cosa con su cabello. Los hombros y el pecho brillante por el sudor, e Inglaterra es incapaz de no mirar.

—No.

Una sola estocada hasta el fondo y junta su pelvis con la de Escocia, notando que éste se retuerce debajo de él, por primera vez dominado su insoportable y aguerrido carácter. Lo ve abrir la boca como si se le escapara el aire de la habitación, que arquea la espalda y finalmente, suelta un jadeo desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Inglaterra sonríe de medio lado. Sí, le gusta. Cuánto le gusta verlo gozar en esa posición de vulnerabilidad, porque Escocia está absolutamente fuera de su zona de confort, siempre de tacto hosco, músculos tensos y gesto fuerte; y aunque no abandona del todo aquellas facetas que lo hacen ser único, Inglaterra sí es capaz de divisar, en el fondo, esa lucecita inocente.

Ahora le toca a él ser provocador.

—¿Tan grande es? —Le pregunta, burlesco. Escocia lo mira como si le hubiera dicho que se cogió a la Virgen—¿Quieres que me mueva?

El pelirrojo alza la ceja.

—No lo sé…—Dice, sonriendo. Se deja caer hasta acostarse completamente en el suelo, aún unidos sus cuerpos, jamás separados—. Tú dime, buen observador.

Inglaterra se inclina hasta él, le besa la boca, se retira un centímetro, dos, tres; y vuelve a entrar. Escocia gime en el beso, contrayéndose a su alrededor. Con eso, Inglaterra enloquece.

—Haz eso de nuevo…—Le suplica, o le ordena, ahogado en deseo y calor, contra la piel de su hermano. Éste espera a que Inglaterra vuelva a salir un poco, a entrar otra vez, y lo estrecha allí, justo donde es más sensible—Oh, mierda…—Balbucea, embriagado—… se siente tan bien…

Escocia ríe un poco al tiempo que Inglaterra lo embiste una y otra y otra y otra vez hasta perderse en su propia mente y sensaciones. Lo recibe cuando esconde el rostro en su cuello y le gimotea quedamente en el oído. Inglaterra parece disfrutar bastante de eso, de lo bien que se siente su interior, de la calidad de su piel y el roce de su cabello, pero le busca la boca otra vez y cuando lo besa, acelera el ritmo de sus caderas. No es frenético, pero es intenso y el ángulo desde el que entra y sale es el preciso como para que Escocia se desespere por ese placer que desconoce. No va a decir que Inglaterra fue muy romántico o gentil, pero tampoco se queja. Además de que ese no es su estilo.

Escocia se apoya con sus antebrazos en el suelo y lo recibe gustoso, cada empujón, cada roce, cada desliz que se le hace delicioso. Frunce el ceño y aprieta los dientes, porque no le gusta cómo suena su voz, pero cómo no gritar como un loco si lo que Inglaterra le está haciendo es de otro mundo, un cóctel de sensaciones nuevas para disfrutar con él. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás, traga saliva como puede, suelta el aire en vergonzosos gemidos y ve que Inglaterra sigue sonriendo. Se agita junto con él, estira los pies y se aferra con sus uñas a la madera del piso, rechinando. Jamás pensó que estar bajo el inglés fuera tan bueno.

Escucha que Inglaterra también jadea, junto con él, que busca aire pero quiere volver a besarlo. Escocia también, así que lo vuelve a recibir en su boca, y luego al ver que su hermano se yergue sobre él otra vez y se sostiene de los puños contra el suelo, quiere disfrutar de mirarle el rostro contraído en placer mientras lo sigue embistiendo, moviéndose en su interior, deslizante y cálido, húmedo, constante, rozando allí donde Escocia goza tanto que llega a asustarse, soltando una risa de fascinación. Inglaterra le sonríe, e insiste, e insiste e insiste una y mil veces hasta que divisa la mejor imagen de todas, el mejor sonido de todos. La mirada de su hermano, nublada, su boca abierta, su voz rasposa gritando su nombre. Y en el trabajado abdomen, la semilla, donde no puede fructificar.

Es tan bello lo que ve, que ya no lo soporta mucho más. El encierro, el calor, la expresión, Inglaterra alcanza la cúspide del placer más sincero que ha tenido en años dentro de Escocia, y se deja caer allí, sobre su torso, con un rugido animal.

Segundos después larga una risa y su hermano mayor piensa lastimosamente que ha terminado de caer en la locura.

—Dicen que el rojo es el color de la pasión…—Suelta de la nada, como el ebrio que todavía es.

Escocia lo mira hacia abajo y se lamenta. Sí. Ya terminó de embriagarse y ahora empezará a hablar más estupideces.

Pero no todo puede ser tan malo.

—Ahora entiendo por qué me diste tanta pelea, cuatro siglos atrás.

—Todos somos apasionados cuando se trata de defendernos de un invasor, Inglaterra—Le responde Escocia, medio rencoroso.

El rubio hace una mueca de disgusto y prefiere no tocar ese tema más de lo que ya se tocó, porque sabe que aún son fibras sensibles para ambos. Pese a todo, están juntos, y aunque no sean el mejor "matrimonio" del mundo han sabido avanzar en pos de sus intereses, tanto económicos como políticos y diplomáticos, y Escocia supone que con eso ya es suficiente y por el momento puede darse por pagado.

Inglaterra no lo reconocerá jamás, pero sabe que el cabello rojo de Escocia responde a algo que va mucho más allá de un mero capricho divino: su hermano siempre ha sido un hombre apasionado, y si hay algo que puede admirarle, es precisamente eso.

Piensan que de seguro la fiesta ya terminó y que todos los invitados se han retirado. Es tarea de la servidumbre limpiar todo, ellos ya no tienen nada más que hacer ahí.

Inauditamente, Inglaterra se terminó colando en las sábanas de Escocia y no precisamente para dormir. Éste sonríe, siniestro, abrazándose a él y aplastándolo contra el colchón.

Cuando lo besa con algo similar al cariño, pero con la brusquedad que lo ha caracterizado siempre, se guarda en la mente y el corazón una fuerte convicción: el regalo que los dioses le dieron no es su cabello.

Es su hermano menor.

* * *

 **F I N**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nota aclaratoria** : como que me he estado dejando influenciar demasiado por la serie Britannia, porque es ahí donde escuché precisamente esa frase por primera vez. Al instante se me activó la ampolletita y pensé: … Britaincest.

Así que bueno. Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
